Cutie Honey and St Devil Part 1
by taneugene934
Summary: Our Story Begins about a human duplicate Honey Kisaragi is pregnant,as she told her twins about their father Takara who have met her for the first time as she's starts to falling in love with him after Natsuko and Honey's yuri days have come to the end.
Re: Cutie Honey Fanfic: Cutie Honey & St Devil(the Rise of Honey's child St Twoface and Cutie Honey Cross) Part 1

By Eugene tan

Re: Cutie Honey 2004((C) Toei Animation Go Nagai.

(2 yrs and 8 Months Later. At the Giant Church Complex of St Nicholas in Tokyo. In the Altar of St Nicholas. Human Duplicate 29 yrs old Honey Kisaragi is shedding her tears in happiness while she was  
pregnant. She Prayed to the St Nicholas about the Devil who saved her life and fight the evil Black devil King together before his passings. told to thank him for making her life a better change and a new life from her old life as an android by sister she prayed to him,she feels her swollen stomach which is filled with her twin and Waruga inside her, She is so pleased  
that she'll take good care of her twin boys. She takes a taxi cab back to her her house,she showered herself properly before she puts on her nightshirt.)

(then she walks to her bed and took a nice upskirt her night shirt and feels her pregnant tummy with her twins.)

Honey Kisaragi: There,there,My boys. Mommy is always there for you both. at least now he told me that i'll have to be strong to live happily,then maybe i will.(looks at her tummy.)wanna  
know why that your father is here? I'll tell you the story about how i met him see,he's not an average human like us,he's a good creature from the underworld with a biggest golden  
heart of kindness who gives me more power when i was a special like it,do you? well,let's start the beginning when i was 27 yrs old.

(As her flashback story starts in the beggining when she was an android 2 yrs ago.)

(In Downtown Tokyo on the beautiful Morning,Honey and Natsuko are riding to the shopping mall of Chiyoda to stop the evil Wasp woman from terrorizing the aisle 3.)

(With all of the enforcers are following them to the mall. they have to rush to the mall just in time to stop her.)

I was with Natsuko on time,to stop the Evil Wasp women from killing the entire female shoppers in aisle 3.

(In the Aisle enforcers have arrive on time.)

(And the Wasp woman is shocked that they saw Cutie Honey and Natsuko who are about to face the evil wasp woman into action.)

(when she saw most of the women are infected by the wasp woman's sting. she is shocked that they are about to die soon.)

(and she was raged onto the wasp she took her sword out and spring into action.)

(the wasp woman fires her Sting bullets from her right arm at Honey. she evades the attack and kicks her onto her right face. the wasp woman is hit on the wall and fell on the ground.)

(the wasp woman stands up and flies to attack her.)

(honey evades her attacks,but the wasp woman unleash her right arm stinger sword and kill her. but she shields away her stigner sword with her word.)

(and fights against the Wasp woman sword by sword. until She punches her (cutie honey) onto her abdomen and grab her onto her neck.)

Wasp Woman: Try swing on that,Cutie Honey.

(she throws her onto the piles of she is hit.)

Now you'll die in my sting! once they'll die. i'll begin to conquer every males love i need to love the men!

(she charge at her with her right arm stinger sword.)

Cutie honey(stands up and evades her attack.): I don't think so!

(cutie honey slash her stinger sword and her right arm. and then she slash her away.)

(until the Wasp woman is killed off by honey's slash attack.)

(when she died,her stinging curse dissapears. and all of the female shoppers have recovered from the curse of the wasp woman.)

Natsuko: Well done,Honey.

Cutie Honey: Thanks,Natsuko.

Natsuko: Do you think there's going to be an another monster?

Cutie Honey: I don't think that there is now.

(they and their husbands cheer her wildly.)

Thank you. Thank you all.

Honey Yamashita(Honey kisaragi): But that's how what i defeated her .when there is no more sister monsters to attack Tokyo anymore.

(1 yr later,Honey and Natsuko are on her shopping trip to Hokkaido.)

I even spend some times with her on the shopping trip to Hokkaido,making good friends with the children from the kindergarten at the park,i even met a Singer named Hadaki  
And for her..Well,You might say that she fells in love with an Author named Kendai who is Hadaki's big brother.I looked at her who falls in love,and i realize now that i beginning to feel  
what love means. I understand now that when some female meets the male. they always fall in love to each other and they'll get married someday.

I was much surprise that she was in love. it make me blush all the time.i wonder if i could have a dreamboat like her,then maybe i'll get married when i feel a little sad,i was not  
a human at all after Sister jill told me the story about how i was made.I was still an that doesn't mean that i have to be remain like one. in fact, i always be like a human does.  
but on the other side, i will find true love soon.

Anyway,i still get to hangout with natsuko after work. as days passes by. we suddenly realize now that it is far too when i was 29. Natsuko and i felt lonely.  
if it's now that we really need men to date.

(Meanwhile,in the Church Complex of Tokyo. Lies with the new being from the steps into the is the new good devil who took his dream job at the Church.)

(as his shadow reveals his handsome looks with his right always respect to Nicholas to start a name is Takara Yamashita.)

(He's a new Bishop and a Chief of he's from South Korea who is the Police officer when he is a bishop when he arrives in Tokyo after his full Christian Studies are complete in his age 15 to 24)

(after he finished chanting the lord statue. he walks away to take his turn as a Chief to watch over Tokyo.)

Takara Yamashita: I'm off to look around in the town,my lord. but first,i must go to the station to see the chief who really want me to do.

(he then walks away and change into his attire.)

(Meanwhile, At the forest of Mt evil has happen.A dark clouds of darkness roams from the galaxy. and the clouds starts to strike down the dark Thunder on the  
the ground is the core of the Alien Gem filled with the seed of the Male evil black is St Devil's First enemy. when the thunder stikes the ground. the thunder have hit onto  
the gem and suddenly the gem starts to glow and crack out.)

(and out goes the Black Devil King which rises from the stands up to prepare his regin of terror.)

(Meanwhile,back in Tokyo police headquarters.)

Takara Yamashita: You can count on me,Sir. I won't fail my job for that.

Chief; Go for it,Takara. and god bless you all.

Takara Yamashita: Thank you.

(and Natsuko came to him after she met Takara for the first time 3 yrs ago.)

Natsuko: Good Afternoon,Takara. Nice face you have.

Takara Yamashita: Thanks. And good afternoon to you.

Natsuko: Any assignment you got?

Takara Yamashita: I got a good daily patrol and on my new hunt for the gang of robbers from stealling the treasure chest of Emperor Ieyasu. it's my favorite job to hunt them down.

Natsuko: Good luck,Takara.

Takara Yamashita: Thanks. i needed that.

(At the Tokyo Museum,the evil gang of Black Elephant robbers are stealling the treasure of Honey the new Hero St Devil (the angelic devil Gunsman)shows up.)

Cutie Honey: What the?

St Devil: Hello,Honey. This is my job. Sorry for interuppting your help.

Cutie Honey: Who are you?

St Devil: I'm the Gunsman Devil of the Angel's Light, I'm St Devil. (He pulls out his gun in a christian design and ready to face the elephant robbers.)

Cutie Honey: St Devil? What's that?

(the robbers are getting away with the treasure of Ieyasu in the truck.)

St Devil: Looks like they're gettign away. But no time for that. Come on!

(St Devil dash away to chase the robbers away.)

Cutie Honey: Wait!(She follows him to chase them.) I want to know who you are?

St Devil: we'll talk about me later. Right now,we have only one choice to team up to stop them.

Cutie Honey(surprise): Okay.

(St Devil sets the gun and fires the dart at the truck. and the truck's right wheel is hit byt the dart and the truck crashes onto the wall of the Toy shop.)

(when the Black Elephant robbers stepped out of their truck. they took their guns and weapons out.)

St Devil: We're placing you under arrest for stealling the treasure of Ieyasu.

Robber 1: We'll never surrender to you,Whoever you are.

St Devil: I'm St Devil.

Robber 1: right,Saint devil.(face to his thugs) let's kill them!

(But St Devil fires the arrow from the gun at the robber's gun. and their guns explode.)

YEOW!

St Devil(face to cutie Honey): I'll take these two,You take them down.

Cutie Honey: Okay.

(as they apart to fight back. St Devil pucnhes and plunders them. while honey is doing the same as he did.)

(Cutie honey uses her cuffs and throw it to unleash the static stun electric after the cuff have duplicate and caught them on their hands )

(while the St Devil fires the Net Bullets that caughts them and releash the nerve scrambler waves to scramble their minds and fall itno sleep.)

Nice shot.

St Devil: Thanks.

Cutie Honey: We did it right?

St Devil: Yes we did,Honey. Yes we Did.

Cutie Honey(surprise): How did you know my name?

St Devil: talk later.

(as the crowd arrives to see the captured robbers, the police enforces take them away and they cheer them wildly.)

Cutie honey: you know i thought i suppose to do my job. how come you try to interfere?

St Devil: It wasn't me,Honey. it was the cheif who told me to do my job on capturing the robbers.

Cutie honey: Did he?

St Devil: Yeah.

Cutie honey: i thought he told me to catch them.

(Meanwhile in the office.)

Chief: Sorry,Honey. it was his job to capture the robbers for his excellent deeds.

Honey: Oh.

Chief: But i'm very please that you both have work together after all. how delightful.

Honey: we did?

Chief: Yes. i mean it's alright you can team up with him someday. then i'll give you both twice the price of the pay.

Takara Yamashita; Thank you,Sir.

Chief: You're welcome.(face to honey.) forgot to tell you. I like you to meet Takara 's from South Korea. saying that he's on his change to do his important Job in Tokyo from his boss in Seoul.

Honey: He's from Seoul?

Chief: Why Yes. he's always a hardworking officer and now he's going to keep his spirit high as he works so hard.(Face to takara) Don't you?

Honey: I haven't met him before.

Natsuko(came to Honey): I did.

Honey(surprise): Natsuko. You met him before?

Natsuko: He's informed by the Korean Chief that i met him. told me that he's on his special case to join the Tokyo police on his new chief is proud of him.

Honey: And when will he return?

Natsuko: Right after he finish his case. his chief told him to come back for his previous job after the case from the unknown creature of Japan. said that there's a Devil King  
who are about to conquer has spread that there'll be a havoc.

Honey(shocked): Havoc?!

Natsuko: Ssssshhhh! Please,Honey. not so loud.

Chief: yes. People can hear you.

Honey: Sorry.

Takara Yamashita: Excuse me,Cheif. me and the girls are going to have a talk for a while in the cafe.

Chief: be back in 20 mins. cause i'm about to give you three some new assignments.

Takara Yamashita: Yes,Sir.

(In the Cafe.)

I was afraid that my new enemy is about to show up. And if i'm not here,Japan will be doom by Black Devil King.

Honey: You don't say.

Takara Yamashita: The Black devil king is about to rise when i got a message from Nicholas.

Honey: Nicholas?

Takara Yamashita: St Nicholas. my lord. when i met him before when i was 15. before my arrival to Japan. but anyway, St Nicholas has just told me to ward away the Devil king for i'm  
not just a human being?

Honey: Then,this makes you a devil right?

Takara Yamashita: Right. but not one who is bad. eventually i was born with a kind heart. doing a right thing to make people's live happy. while most of them are good. some are always stays  
that way. like the Devil king who is about to Conquer Japan for Domination. And if Japan is doom, the United Nations will make a big shock that Japan is conquered. but i'll be the one whose  
going to stop i could.

Honey: I see. So that makes you Special. you're not just an ordinary devil who threatens people's life,you're just a special Devil who helps peoples life after all.

Natsuko: How did you help people's life?

Takara Yamashita:when i was a boy, i accidentally grab the bad guys right leg and throw him onto the wall just to save the woman's childs' life. a woman named Persia from UK Thanked me  
for putting the killer behind bar by me. i didn't knew that i was born with strength,But i'm glad that I really like to be who I am who is s good to save everyone's life from danger

Honey: How come i wasn't strong?

Takara Yamashita: you'll be strong someday. i promise you.

(but then,the phone rang and he answer.)

Yes?

Chief: Three of you,Please get back to the headquarters immediately. i've got some assignments for you three to do it right.

(As the chief ends the call.)

Takara Yamashita: We got our assignments ready,Girls. let's go.

Natsuko: Right,Takara.

Honey: Count me in.

(In the Chinatown streets of Yokohama, an evil Thunder Men of Black Devil King is terrorizing the streets with multi lightning blast and firing stun missiles.)

(as the evil Black devil king watches him with the ball.)

Black Devil King: That's it,Thunderjack. keep it up! don't let nay of the Police officer humans track you down.

Thunderjack: Got it ,Boss.

Black Devil King: Soon,Japan will be ours and no St Devil the new hero is ever going to stop us. and Our future kingdom.

Thunderjack: this is going to be fun.

Black Devil King: And so is our first conquer.

(laugh evil and hysterically.)

Honey Yamashita: And that's how i met the Good devil who sees me happily for the first i've teamed up with Takara,the St Devil,who never fail to save Japan in our better lives.  
but it's not over yet for this story,my babies. i got some more to tell you soon. the Devil king has already started the reign of terror and we are about to finish him away soon.

To be continue.

Part 2 Coming soon.


End file.
